The Hybrid
by SharkySPN
Summary: Sam and Dean are used to hunting and killing the supernatural, but suddenly they are faced with a creature that they are reluctant to put down...or can't. Features both series regulars and a specially written original character who, although won't change canon too much, will play a key part in pushing original stories forward.
1. Resurrection: Prologue

Although it had been almost a year, Owen Prescott still had trouble accepting that he was homeless. To him it was only a temporary matter of circumstance, nothing that defined him as a human being.

As he poked the slowly dying embers of his fire, Owen looked out onto the flawless surface of the lake in front of him. Surprisingly, life out in the cold hadn't made him think of the world as bitter or cruel; it was exceptionally beautiful and sleeping under the stars was as close to magic as he would ever believe in.

Owen could hear the soft whistle of the summer breeze as what remained of his fire breathed its last, darkness creeping in with only the orange glow of the distant city lights for comfort.

_I guess it's curfew, _he thought, settling himself back onto his rolled up jacket and closing his eyes.

Even after a year he still had the slightest distrust of darkness and the things that lurked within the shadows, not the most irrational fear given his living arrangements. On any normal night it would be the rustle of leaves or the snapping of twigs that would send him flying upright, out of the depths of sleep and into uncomfortable hyperawareness. This time however, a far more terrifying sound echoed off the surrounding trees; a sound that did not send Owen into the wake of preparedness, it was a sound that chilled him to his core.

It was the thundering growl of a hound.

Owen moved his head towards the source of the noise, dreading to see the creature that could make such a sound, knowing that he was in trouble.

Nothing.

Slowly sitting up he tried to let his eyes adjust, hoping that by squinting he would at least be able to confirm that he was alone and praying that he had dreamt the sound.

"Who's out there?" he called meekly into the wilderness, regretting his decision immediately.

_Great move Owen, of course a bloody animal is going to reply 'yep I'm here don't mind me'! _

Owen stilled, straining his ears against the strengthening wind that was pushing harsh waves onto the shore of the lake; hearing nothing he turned towards the pulsating surface of the water. Something strange was happening; an earthquake? A whirlpool?

As the ground started to shake in time with the waves, Owen started to scramble backwards towards the wooded area.

_Crunch. _

Terrified he darted his head to the left, not believing what he was seeing.

Large patches of ground were being dragged a way, leaves and dirt tumbling backwards, as if something invisible was clawing at the ground. Owen, although willing himself to run away, was frozen to the spot. Every fibre of his body was telling him to get out of there, but as the impossible creature moved closer his fear had taken over. Behind him there was a large splash and silence fell upon the lakeside, but Owen was too preoccupied to notice.

He could feel the heat of the animal's breath, the overwhelming scent of decay creeping across his body and the air around him becoming thinner with dread.

Grasping at the dirt, he found the energy to pull himself away, adrenaline taking over and his lung-bursting screams echoing through the woods.

Immediately he was thrown onto his back, the pressure of giant paws crushing his chest and liquid laced with the smell of rotting flesh dripping onto his face.

Owen had resigned himself to certain death, but as soon as he closed his eyes and drew in a final rattling breath, the steady growl of the beast was cut short.

With a loud drawn out squelch Owen was sprayed with cold, black blood and the weight of the invisible creature dropped next to him.

He opened his eyes slowly and was greeted with the sight of his savior standing above him. A young woman stood wielding a long silver blade; she was soaking wet, her long auburn hair falling in waves across her face.

Owen was left speechless as he was faced with the beautiful woman. Although she was wearing all black, her clothes sodden and sticking to her slim figure, she was emitting an almost ethereal fading glow.

"Are you ok?" she asked, her voice soft and comforting.

Owen couldn't help but look at the _empty _spot beside him where he knew the dead thing lay, then back up to its killer as he got to his feet.

"N…uh…not really" he stammered, tears beginning to role down his cheeks as the reality of the situation began to sink in.

"You will be," she muttered leaning up against the tree, wincing as she held herself against it, "You probably want to get outta…ahh."

She doubled over crying out in pain and Owen looked on, brushing away his tears.

"Hey kid you're hurt," he said moving closer to where she was standing, "we better get up to the highway and get some help."

Owen reached out towards her, his instincts broken with concern for the stranger that saved him, but instead of taking his hand she carefully pushed it away.

"I'm fine, you go and I'll catch up" she suggested, her voice steady but her eyes glazed with something that Owen could only describe as sadness.

"Alright" Owen said reluctantly and started walking into the woods, "The cops aren't going to believe…"

Owen turned back towards the young woman but was shocked to see that she had disappeared. He had only moved a few steps into the cover of the trees, not far enough for her to move away without him hearing or seeing her.

She was just gone.

* * *

**I hope you liked the opening to my story; it's a bit of an experiment so I welcome any reviews and constructive criticism. As titled this is only the prologue and so have no fear, our two favourite hunters will be featuring in the next chapter.**


	2. Resurrection: Part One

"So you told the police that you saw a girl disappear into thin air?" Sam asked carefully, looking at Owen who was sat in a wheelchair across the table from him and Dean.

The brothers were in an overly bright communal room, men and women scattered around dressed in white while nurses hovered at the edges, observing the eerily quiet scene.

"Yeah and then they threw me in the nuthouse so thank them for that," Owen answered, his tone soaked in sarcasm.

"Sir we believe you and we're just trying to help here so less of the sass alright?" Dean snapped adjusting his tie, which was uncomfortably pressing against his neck.

The man widened his eyes, taken aback by Dean's abruptness, but he nodded carefully nonetheless. Sam shot his brother a disapproving look then turned back towards the witness.

"Mr. Prescott can you describe the girl you saw?" he questioned, producing a small notepad and pen from his jacket pocket.

Owen sat back in his wheelchair, a puzzled look creeping across his features.

"The cops already asked me…"

"We need it for the missing persons report" Dean interrupted, more sensitively this time.

"Oh well she was probably in her mid twenties, about five-seven with darkish hair… maybe red?" He mused, running his hands over his head.

"Maybe?" Sam pressed, raising one of his eyebrows.

"It was the middle of the night you know!" Owen huffed, "And she was soaking wet so it was hard to tell."

"It hasn't rained this week?" Dean queried, looking at his brother who shared an equally confused expression.

Owen shifted in his seat, looking down at his hands uncomfortably.

"What is it Owen?" Sam asked softly, "you can tell us."

"You'll think I'm crazy, just like the rest of them," he whispered.

"You can tell us," Sam reassured.

Owen took in a deep breath, steadying his shaking hands on the top of the table and looking at the two brothers.

"She came from the lake" he answered firmly, "then she saved me from being killed by this…this invisible thing."

"Woah woah, slow down there!" Dean waved, "One thing at a time buddy!"

"She came from the lake," Owen's reiteration was slow and sure, his eyes fixed with Dean's, "There was no one around, apart from the creature, then there was this splash and she saved me."

"What do you mean by 'creature'?" Dean asked gently, his brow furrowed as he processed the potential hunt.

"I couldn't see it… it was invisible," he replied bitterly, "but it sounded and felt like a dog, like a _really_ big dog."

Subconsciously Dean drew in a quiet gasp, rapidly turning his head towards his younger brother who shared an equally worried look. They both got to their feet, gathering their things. Owen looked on in awe and let out a small, shocked laugh.

"You actually believe me," he breathed, "You know what it is."

"Nothing good," The brothers said simultaneously as they left the room.


	3. Resurrection: Part Two

"Hellhounds don't just attack people Dean" Sam exclaimed as he slammed the passenger door of the Impala.

The brothers had pulled up in front of a glass-fronted diner, the smell of French fries and waffles thick in the hot air, seductively beckoning visitors into the air-conditioned eatery.

"Ok, you tell me what else it could've been Sammy?" Dean responded bluntly, as he threw his jacket over his arm and started to loosen his tie. "Man it's gotta be at least a hundred degrees" he whined pulling his collar apart and locking the car as he met his brothers side.

"I don't know Dean, but Owen Prescott didn't make a deal so why would a hellhound go for him?"

As the boys moved towards the welcoming, cool haven of Buddy's Diner, they were accosted the less appealing smell of gas from the dusty courtyard. Cars of all shapes and sizes were scattered around the parking lot, one station wagon looked especially worse for wear as light grey smoke was seeping out from under the hood. The owner, a young man probably in his late twenties appeared to be in an even worse state; he was resting on the trunk desperately dialing his phone as his infant daughter sat screaming in the car.

"Five minutes honey!" he called over his shoulder, only to be answered with louder wails.

Sweat poured over his furrowed brow as he held his phone in the air, seemingly to try and get signal. Sam and Dean passed the man, the older brother looking on with a mixture of pity and mocking, he was going full Lion King with that cell but he wasn't going to get any reception no matter how many times he lifted Simba in the air.

"Hey, you're not going to get anything out here Rafiki" Dean called over, the man responding with a quizzical look paired with a weak smile. "Dead space, I've got zilch as well" he held his phone up as his brother continued into the diner.

The exhausted looking father tucked his phone back in his jeans, sighing loudly.

"Thanks man," he said.

"No problem" Dean replied, feeling sorry for the guy, "Good Luck!"

"What was all that about?" Sam asked as his brother settled himself opposite at the table.

"Poor bastard's car overheated" Dean muttered, glancing out the window as he picked up the menu.

"Doesn't surprise me, it's crazy hot out there", Sam opened his MacBook as an attractive young waitress approached the table, jug in hand.

"Can I interest you guys in a glass of Buddy's finest iced tea?" she offered, flashing a sweet smile that was replicated in her ebony eyes.

Dean looked up from the menu with his lips slightly parted, slightly dazed by the pretty waitress who stood before him. Sam smirked at his brother clearing his throat loudly.

"I'd love some thanks", he replied politely, pushing forward his glass for it to be filled.

"How about you sir?" the girl turned to Dean who had snapped back into reality.

"Yeah that'd be great, thanks…" He leaned forward expectantly, his eyebrows raised.

"April" she answered with a soft smile, pouring the icy liquid into the two glasses, "You'd be pretty stupid to decline something with ice in on a day like this, if you don't mind me saying".

"No you're fine", Dean returned the smile, "Hey I'm Dean and this is my brother Sam".

Sam lifted his hand as an awkward _Hi, _sighing internally at his brother's efforts.

"Well it's lovely to meet such nice customers, especially on my first day here" April responded, "Anyway, can I get you anything to eat?" She took out a pad of paper from her apron and acquired a pencil from behind her ear.

"Yeah can I get the Caesar Salad, dressing on the side" Sam replied, turning back to his computer.

"Ok, Caesar Salad, dressing on the side" she muttered, scribbling down the order. "Dean?"

"Bacon Cheeseburger please." He looked up at April, flashing her a cheeky grin.

"Okie Dokie," she chuckled, rolling her eyes, much to Sam's delight. "We've got a Caesar Salad dressing on the side and a Bacon Cheeseburger no extras; that all?"

"Great, thanks" Sam confirmed.

"Awesome, I'll see you in a bit then".

April walked back to the counter, her short peach dress and apron swinging from her tiny waist as she moved to type their order into the till. Dean watched her until she was just out of earshot.

"Ok, so Hellhound… yay or nay?"

"I don't know man, I'm more interested in this disappearing girl." Sam continued to type on his computer.

"Alright," Dean took a swig of his iced tea and leaned onto the table, "So say it was a hellhound, what do you know that can kill one?"

"Well angel or demon would explain the way she just vanished," Sam mused.

"I think we should check out that lakeside, see if we can find anything," Dean suggested.

Just as Sam was about to reply, their waitress appeared at the table, focused as she lowered the plates of food.

"Hey I couldn't help but overhear," she smiled, "but the lakeside is a lovely…"

_BANG!_

With a startled cry April dropped the plates onto the table, spilling nothing but letting them clatter loudly.

All heads in the diner turned towards the source of the noise, some moving towards the glass windows to observe the scene unfolding outside. The man whose car had overheated was now clutching his daughter in his arms as black smoke billowed into the air.

Sam and Dean had the perfect view and although it was hectic outside, the family didn't seem to be in any danger; they just had very bad luck.

"I'm so sorry you two," April apologized, moving the plates further towards them, "If you don't need anything else then I'm just going to check if everything is alright outside."

"We're fine, thanks April," Dean assured and the waitress scuttled off into the courtyard.

The brothers watched as April jogged into the courtyard, her dark hair trailing behind her. She approached the small family and ushered them towards the diner, taking a long look at the station wagon.

"That car's a gonna," Sam muttered as he tucked into his salad.

"Yep," the older brother agreed, taking a bite of his burger, "lake?"


End file.
